Romance City
Synopsis Daniel ([[Ethan Uena]]), Hans ([[Cedric Gibson]]), and Axel ([[Oliver Reyes]]) were the heirs of Royalty Corporation and the grandsons of mogul Rodrigo Ortega ([[ Cast *'''[[Ethan Uena]] as Daniel Ortega''' - Hans and Axel's cousin. He is the strongest candidate of becoming the next president of his grandfather's business, though many people were against his candidacy, due to the fact that his mother came from a poor family. *'''[[Cedric Gibson]] as Hans Rodriguez''' - Daniel and Axel's cousin. He is the second strongest candidate of becoming the next president of Royalty and unlike Daniel and Axel he has a perfect profile and many like him to be the next president, though he mostly shows that he is not interested at the time to have such big responsibility and wanted to enjoy his life at the time being. He wanted to have a close relationship with both his cousins but both of them are neither busy or just doesn't care. He loves playing basketball but was injured and therefore quit. He develops a crush with Ellie and considers Irene his best friend. *'''[[Oliver Reyes]] as Axel Medina''' - the famous cousin of Daniel and Hans. He is a famous celebrity and the well-known main vocalist of boy band AXEL (lit. Accelerate). He is the weakest candidate of becoming the next president of Royalty due to him being so exposed into the media, that even his personal life is being broadcast. He develops a crush with Ellie after Ellie become his tutor. *'''[[May Taniyama]] as Elizabeth "Ellie" Delos Reyes''' - a university student majoring in medicine and one of the scholars of Royal University. She works as a part timer in his step father's hospital as an intern. She is also the step sister of Irene after being adopted by the Delos Reyes family and had a close relationship with Irene despite them not being biological sibling. *'''[[Stefanie Pineda]] as Irene Delos Reyes''' - the tomboyish best friend of Hans. She likes Hans though Hans only sees her as a best friend and eventually came to the time that she became insecure of Hans and Ellie's closeness. She is a talented pianist and the a medical student. She is the daughter of the owner of one of the biggest and greatest hospital in the country. She is the step sister of Ellie but despite being step sisters they are very close and treat each other as real sisters. *'''[[Eunice Hyland]] as Kimberley "Kim" Dizon''' - a well known celebrity and idol and the main vocalist of the girl group TWINKLE. She is often sidelines as the "bratty princess" of TWINKLE but is often only a made up story of her anti-fans. She will later on become entangled with Axel, after they are paired in a musical drama and therefore nicknamed as the "Fantasy Couple" of the idol world. Supporting Cast *'''[[Victor Dela Salle]] as Rodrigo Delos Reyes''' - a mogul and the grandfather of Daniel, Hans, and Axel. Guest *'''[[Oliver Diaz]] as Sebastian Ortega''' - Daniel's father and Rodrigo's eldest son. He fell in love with Diana, a worker at his father's company. His father was against his marriage with Diana and therefore, releases him as the CEO of Royalty. He died while trying to protect Daniel from a group of loan sharks. Information